


Before meetings

by LunaLavenderSkies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lotor being a creep, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Polydins, Protective Paladins, allura is a boss ass bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLavenderSkies/pseuds/LunaLavenderSkies
Summary: It’s just after the mission at Nexela and things are tense in the castle as discussions have yet to start





	Before meetings

Allura, Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Shiro all stood side by side in the cockpit of the white lion. Naxela's aftermath was projected on the large round screen watching ships enter and exit the now rebel planet, however no one in the room seemed to be paying much attention to that now. Coran was in his usual place typing away, however he would spare glances back occasionally. To the right Matt stood leaning on the wall in a pose meant to be relaxed but the tense stiffness of his body was clear.

All of the paladins look to be in rough condition, tattered hair held down by sweat with flushed faces and deep set scowls on them. All staring intently at the obvious elephant in the room, Prince Lotor who looked quite pleased with himself. A smirk married his face as his long white hair tumbled down his back, seemingly not a scratch on him.

Allura stepped forward," What do you want Prince Lotor?" She demanded voice nearly restrained by the well trained formalities of a princess.

"Exactly what I said my dear, I think it is time we had a discussion." His tone did not match the atmosphere as he seemed to be almost giddy.

"Well we are here. Talk." Pidge stated in a dark voice

Lotor opened his mouth the speak again but was beat to the punch by Shiro who had grabbed Allura's shoulders,"Wait. We need to wait for Keith. He should be a part of this."

Hunk nodded as did Lance who added quietly," Shiro is right.. we need all the paladins here.."

Lance looked down as Allura's expression softened she nodded and turned back to Lotor who smirk had been exchanged for that of confusion and slight annoyance," There are 5 lions that form Voltron and five paladins here, so unless you are hiding a 6th lion I suggest we get-"

"Keith IS a paladin." Hulk stated clearly, glaring at Lotor who only made a small disgusted sound.

"We will wait for Keith." Shiro confirmed to everyone in the room. Turning back around he kept a firm skeptical look on his face, watching Lotor. The silent staring match between the two parties only lasted a moment as large left hand doors slid open with a whoosh. A smaller blade of Marmora ran quickly in making a mad dash to the Prince, in the time it took to arrive they had whipped out their blade from their thigh. Lotor felt himself gasp in surprise as he was instantly pinned to the wall, and forearm pressed against his throat as the Marmora blade's hilt rested upon said arm and the tip pressed under Lotor's chin.

A piercing growl made its way into the Prince's ear from the blade," Don't. Move. I could expand this blade in less then a second."

Seconds passed like hours as Lotor surprise grew into admiration from having been pinned so quickly and so effectively, the silence was however quickly broken by Allura's clear voice," That's enough Keith."

"Yeah! He's here for a discussion! Not to kill us!" Pidge said.

The blade, or as he was now identified by Lotor as 'Keith'  slowly released the Galra prince and took a few steps diagonally to the left, letting Lotor breath, he was still however much closer then everyone else and also more tense and ready for a fight. He slipped his dagger back in its hilt spot on his thigh.

Lotor's breath was quickly caught and he founds his voice again," I'm surprised. I never thought the oh so legendary Voltron would have a Galra paladin!"

"Keith's not Galra-!" Lance began.

"That knife he is holding says otherwise." Lotor stated

"-He's human!" Lance finished proudly.

Lotor paused as a thought came to mind, deciding he had nothing to loose Lotor turned to Keith," Hmmm... Well then, I request you take off your mask and hood...'Keith'."

Keith shoulders hunched for a second as he looked over to Shiro for confirmation, reccing a single nod and a gentle smile. Keith hesitated for only a moment as he stood up and reached for his hood, pulling it back and allowing the mask to vanish. Keith took a moment to collect himself, imagining Lotor's disgust or confusion. When he opened his eyes he was met instead with Lotor looking quite amazed.

"Fascinating..!" Lotor commented under his breath as he began to slowly circle around Keith.

The other paladins visibly tense up momentarily at Lotor's words. The prince continued to slowly circle around Keith who was rather shocked and confused, frozen in place and posture.

"Umm....?" He asked quietly, looking over at his teammates who seemed to share his ignorance to the situation.

Lotor finally looking over Keith as he now faced the smaller hybrid once again. Lotor's expression was hard to read but it seemed to be one of wonder which Keith could not understand.

Suddenly Lotor took a step towards Keith who, rather surprised and confused, took a step back. Lotor took another step forward, then another, and another, Keith backed up further and further until he felt his back pressed against the wall, gasping slightly on impact. Matt had stood quickly, pushing himself off the wall and had gotten into a stance ready to move, he called out a sharp warning," Hey!"

Lotor seemed to be trapped in his own thoughts as he looked only at Keith whose hand was itching towards his blade. Lotor took a small step forward and began raising both of his arms, this caused Matt and the other Paladins to assume the worst and get in an offensive stance nearly instantly. Pidge hunched low, Bayard close to their side. Hunk fell to one knee with his cannon quickly mounted over his shoulder. Lance now had his gun pressed against his side, one hand on the trigger. Matt gripped his boa staff along his back, ready to whip it out. Shiro got into a sprint like position, hand glowing an ominous whitish purple. Allura had placed her left foot forward and bent her knees, whip hanging in her right hand.

Lotor's hands raised quickly yet he remained in eye contact with Keith, his gaze pinning the smaller Paladin down. As soon as Keith felt a hand on his neck he flinched and impulsively shut his eyes, he waited to feel himself chocking but the feeling of losing air never came. Instead he felt soft but firm hands pressing gently on his cheeks and on his jawline, he opened his eyes to the feeling of Lotor's thumb gently running under his eye, coaxing him to do so.

"You're eyes.... they are absolutely beautiful..." Lotor spoke in a rather dreamy state.

"W-What!?" Keith stuttered ( _Keith **Never** stuttered_!), his mouth fell opened much like Lance and Matt's did.

"Your eyes... they are the only physical indicator of your Galra origins..!" Lotor exclaimed, stepping back a tad.

"Oh...um yeah.. haha.." Keith awkwardly chuckled, looking at the ground with a face tinged with red.

Everyone else dropped their stances, relieved. Lotor glanced back at them and exclaimed," Oh my! Did you honestly think I would attack one of your own on your ship? I do hope you think more highly of me then that!"

"Yes, well, we can never be too careful." Allura replied, putting away her Bayard and straightening her sleeves.

"Yeah! It's not like you haven't attacked us before!" Pidge exclaimed, clearly frustrated, Matt put a gentle hand on their shoulder, a firm look on his face.

"Plus! The Galra haven't exactly had the best reputation for being peaceful, like with Naxela or Shay's planet—" Hunk began to give a list but was cut of by Lotor.

"Not all Galra are like that," He stated sharply before turning to Keith," I'm sure that Keith would never do something like that~" He added in a sing song manor.

"I told you before, Keith isn't Galra he's-" Lance angrily started but was cut off by Lotor, only making Lance even more mad.

"He is Galra," Lotor replied glaring at Lance before turning back to Keith with a smirk," And so much more~!"

Keith looked up at the group from his place on the wall, self conscious and confused, he spoke," I'm really not all that impressive."

Lotor quickly turned a playful smirk on his face and an insistence in his voice,"Oh no no no Keith, you are absolutely astounding! Hybrids in general are very rare you see~ and you-! Oh yes you young paladin only have the physical characteristics (appearance wise) of only half of your genetic makeup!"

Keith was clearly getting uncomfortable as he shifted in his spot, unused to the amount of attention,” I guess...”

“Alright! Alright! That’s enough talk of Keith- Hey! What are you doing!?” Lance attempted to change the subject but when he looked up his attempts quickly turned to alarm.

Lotor was once again in front of Keith, only this time Lotor seemed to be gently moving his hand along the back of Keith’s ear, between his hairline. Kieth was, instead of being confused or angry, seemed to be almost blissful! His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly agape, his face was painted a rosey red as he was leaning into Lotor’s palm.

“Oh my~ he certainly is Galra, though his reaction seems amplified because of his human genetics...” Lotor commented with a smirk,” I wonder what else is different....?~”

“That’s enough!” Shiro said sharply as he grabbed Lotor’s wrist and pushed him back and away from Keith. Shiro was standing half in front of a rather confused Keith whom had quickly recovered and let his hair fall back into place taking a few steps forward to be closer to Shiro but still behind him.

” You didn’t come here for Keith, you came here for a discussion.” Shiro stated, leaving no room for argument

“Yeah! Mullet isn’t even that special!” Lance added now flanking Shiro,” He’s only cool sometimes...” He seemed to add as an after thought.

“Galra Keith maybe half Galra but he’s our Keith!” Hunk said, giving Keith’s arm a hug and a pout.

“And we aren’t gonna just let you have him!” Pidge said grabbing and hugging Keith’s other arm.

“Keith’s too good for that!” Matt said in a teasingly affectionate tone as he came up behind Keith and wrapped two arms around his neck. Keith blinked in surprise.

“My, my, I didn’t know the paladins of Voltron were so protective!” Lotor chuckled looking at the group,” Honestly though, I just want to learn more about his hybri—“

Lotor froze as he heard a voice whisper right next to his ear,” Touch him again and I will slowly rip off all your skin and sew myself a new handbag~”

Jumping back he turned, startled, to see a smiling prince Allura. All eyes where on her as she slowly walked over to Keith and took the hand Pidge was ho,ding, Careful not to remove their hold,” Are you alright?”

Keith nodded slowly, impressed but secretly very happy at all of the attention,” Yeah.. thanks guys..” he smiled

“Awww~ No problem Keithey-poo!” Matt exclaimed from over Keith’s shoulder, beaming,” Happy to help!”

Lotor blinked in surprise before he heard Coran’s voice from the front of the monitors. The redhead hadn’t even looked up at the commotion, confident in the Paladins abilities. “ As you can see they’re rather protective of their teammates!”

Lotor cleared his throat,” Yes... clearly.” He side eyed the group before slowly his signature smirk appeared again,” The again, I’d expect nothing less then the _**Poly** dins_ of Voltron~”

“Wha- Hey!” Lance exclaimed blushing, much like everyone else in the vicinity. Keith being especially bright red, knowing he caused all of this mess. However no one moved out of their spots until Shiro spoke up.

Clearing his throat he said,” Yes, well, we have a meeting to get to!”

“Indeed,” Lotor chuckled turning his back to go take a seat,” Come on polydins~ Let’s chat~”

Pidge rolled their eyes and released Keith’s arm and walk over. Hunk made a disgusted noise as he followed closely behind Pidge, body language clearly showing his disinterest. Shiro gave a small huff before turning and giving a small smile to Keith quietly saying,” I’m glad you’re alright.” Only to follow after the group quickly.

Lance followed Shiro annoyingly pouting as he muttered something about,’ never wanting to date the mullet’. Allura was the next to go, raising her eyebrows at Lotor’s comment, she squeezed Keith’s hand, mirrored Shiro’s small kind smile and followed the group over to Lotor.

Matt chuckled. He let go of Keith and put both of his arms behind a back, he commented just loud enough for Keith to hear,” Maybe being a “polydin” wouldn’t be so bad, I’d get to date you after all~” Matt winked at Keith who turned bright red before adding’” Oh! And princess Allura! Ooo! And Shiro too! Maybe we should give that polydin thing a try...” Keith couldn’t hear Matt anymore as he devolved into muttering, following after the group.

Keith took a moment to calm himself down, running through the events that just took place in such a short period of time. He laughed quietly to himself and smiled, he had such good teammates! And, while he’d never admit it, he didn’t think the polydin idea was that bad either.

“Keith come on!” Pidge said waving their arms to call him over.

Shaking his head Keith called,” Coming!” Before beginning to walk over to the people he cared about the most in the universe.....and Lotor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah!! I was working on this for a while! (Aka I forgot I wrote it halfway through)  
> I hope you liked it! I honestly wanted to give Hippo boy some love! Comments really make my day! Thank you for reading!


End file.
